Un arôme crémeux
by Aminope
Summary: Kagami aime les milkshakes à la vanille... mais à ce point là...?


Ecrit par Ami,

J'ai juste écrit ça pour le fun, et je ne connais pas du tout l'univers donc les persos est peut être bizarre mais c'est pas de ma faute ;-; sinon c'est dédicacé à une personne bizarre que je connais et qui aime ce genre de truc.

* * *

Kagami se tenait droit devant la mer, l'horizon s'étendant devant lui alors qu'il observait les environs.

La fraiche brise de la mer le fit frémir, et qu'il se contenta juste d'inspirer et d'expirer bruyamment alors que les passants lui jettaient des regards qui étaient situés plus ou moins entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude. L'amusement de voir agir ainsi une personne totalement saine d'esprit. L'inquiétude de croire si il etait vraiment sain d'esprit.

Les vagues s'agitaient, éclaboussant les pauvres petits enfants qui étaient en train de se noyer alors que le maître nageur se contentait juste de draguer les quelques filles qui lui tournaient autour. Quel imbécile, se contenter de quelques filles alors que des enfants se noient. Il ne mérite pas d'être payé, Kagami se dit à soi même, toute frustration lui montant à la tête.

Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois tout en tournant son regard de nouveau vers la mer, croisant ainsi le regard d'une personne qui le fixait intensément, comme si il avait un scarabée sur le nez.

La personne s'approcha soudainement de Kagami, et celui ci eut une petite frayeur alors que la personne semblait le dévisager de haut en bas sans aucune gêne apparente.

"Qu-qui êtes-vous? Et que me voulez vous?" Demanda le pauvre petit (même si il n'est pas vraiment petit) rouquin.

"Veux-tu un de mes magnifiques milkshakes? Il peuvent te faire voir des choses que tu n'as jamais encore vu et ressenti... et bien d'autres choses!"

Etant un grand garçon sage et innocent, Kagami se laissa tenter et en pris un, un milkshake à la vanille (la couleur faisait douter) qui sentait un peu le poisson mais Kagami n'y prêta guère attention alors que l'étrange marchand en pris un aussi et le bu d'une gorgée. Il pourrait participer à Secret Story sous le secret de buveur professionel de milkshakes bizarres mais Kagami ne prolifère point de telles absurdités alors qu'il fit l'impossible et bu le milkshake entier.

Le goût était tellement horrible et traumatisant que Kagami ne put s'empêcher de pousser un rot de dégout en finissant son verre.

Après avoir bien insulté le marchand de milkshakes avec des mots très méchant (pas bien, Kagami, pas bien!), Kagami marcha d'un rythme effréné vers sa prochaine destination, un stand de glaces tenu par un de ses amis les plus fidèles, Kuroko, qui se contentait de vendre les glaces et d'en manger quelques unes aussi à l'occasion, quand personne ne le regardait.

"Salut, dis, as-tu des glaces à la vanille? Chuis en train de mourir de soif, là." Kagami mentit comme une pute parlant de sa profession à des connaissances alors que Kuroko hocha la tête négativement. Mais il rajouta quelque chose :

"Je n'en ai plus mais j'ai des milkshakes." Il répondit simplement avec le même ton qu'un robot essayant de se tuer avec un couteau en plastique. Kagami, encore traumatisé par son milkshake pourri, recula un bref instant avant de se repositionner comme avant. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu sais très bien que ton ami sait faire des bons milkshakes. Crois en lui! Crois en ta relation extremement et purement platonique avec lui! Kagami pensa tout en levant son poing en l'air dramatiquement, comme dans un manga. Quoi, on n'est pas dans un manga là?

"Oui, ça n'me dérange pas." Kagami répondit brièvement, obtenant un regard plein de je-m'en-foutisme de Kuroko. Celui ci donc parti faire le milkshake avec une nonchalance que personne ne peut et ne pourra jamais rivaler et que seul Kuroko en sait le secret.

Kuroko revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le milkshake et une main tendue. Kagami la regarda avec une mine confue trahissant ses intentions alors que le bleuet lui lança un regard noir. Kagami sentit multiples frissons lui parcourir l'esprit et eut la bonne initiative d'avoir préparé son argent au cas ou il en demanderait et que son plan ne marcherait pas.

Kuroko lui arracha l'argent des mains et se mit à travailler alors que Kagami-kun se mit à gambader avec son milkshake sur la plage, l'esprit beacoup plus léger et libre qu'avant, quand il avait mangé le monstrueux milkshake démoniaque.

Kagami s'arrêta soudain sous un palmier, chuchotant de doux mots à son petit lait froid. Des mots tellement doux que Kagami sentit son cœur fondre quand il eut l'impression d'entendre son petit sucre d'orge lui répondre.

Puis, sans aucune pitié, Kagami avala tout le liquide sans en laisser une goutte de plus. La douce texture crémeuse traversa sa gorge déshydratée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus que le délicieux goût de vanille envahissant sa bouche et l'empêchant de respirer pendant une seconde tellement c'était bon.

Kagami jetta sa tête en arrière, imaginant une scène torride entre le milkshake et lui-

Bon, on ne va pas continuer ça sinon les lecteurs vont être traumatisés à vie.


End file.
